


Dwanaście dni z Czerwienią

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tytuł serii: Dwanaście dni z Czerwienią<br/>Autor: torino10154<br/>Zgoda: jest<br/>Beta: Brak </p><p>Z 10 tekstów z serii wybrałam, te które najbardziej mi się podobają.<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/series/38136</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Snupin Family Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698048) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



**1\. Rodzinne święta**

 

Czarny labrador Remusa drzemał na dywanie przed kominkiem i jego nogi ruszały się, jakby śnił o gonieniu królika.

Ruda kocica z zielonymi oczami, uważająca się za właściciela Severusa - sami wiecie, jak to jest z kotami - czyściła łapką łepek, starając się dotrzeć za uszy. Severus siedział w swoim ulubionym krześle, czytając kolejną naukową pracę na temat eliksirów. Teddy wylegiwał się na kanapie, ubrany w nową piżamę z Harrym Potterem, którą niedawno dostał od Mikołaja. Remus siedział na drugim krańcu kanapy i czuł, jak stopy chłopca wciskają się pod jego udo, chcąc je rozgrzać.

Remus miał wszystko, czego pragnął w te święta.


	2. Decyzje

Severus obiecywał sobie już nigdy więcej nie pić alkoholu. Nic dobrego z tego nie przychodziło.

Wydawało mu się, że jego głowa może naprawdę wybuchnąć, gdyby tylko oddychał trochę głośniej. Krew krążyła w jego żyłach, a w skroniach czuł pulsowanie.

Zamarł, słysząc coś, co brzmiało jak roztrzaskujące się szkło, chociaż pewnie był to tylko szelest pościeli. Tak czy inaczej, nawet nie drgnął.

\- Mm... Dzień dobry, Severusie - wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha ochrypły głos. Coś bardzo ciepłego, bardzo twardego i bardzo dużego było przyciśnięte do jego nagiego ciała, powodując nagły powrót wspomnień.

Severus doszedł do wniosku, by nie podejmować więcej pochopnych decyzji.


	3. Nigdy dość

Gorący, czekoladowy sos spływał w dół jego klatki piersiowej. Mimo że nie był zbyt ciepły, by parzyć, Severus i tak wygiął się, jakby uciekając od niego. Czuł jak lepka substancja spływa, spływa po żebrach ku dołowi, gromadząc się w pępku, by po chwili wsiąknąć w prześcieradło. Gdy pierwsza kropka dotarła do jego członka, syknął, by po chwili przygryźć wargę, czując jak zaczynają pieścić go ciepłe usta.

\- Pyszne - powiedział z uśmiechem jego kochanek. Remus odciągnął się i Severus otworzył usta, czując jak jego moszna polana zostaje czekoladą.

\- Za dużo? - zapytał go Remus, doskonale znając odpowiedź na to pytanie.

\- Nie... Nigdy dość.


	4. Przesilenie

Remus powoli przygotowywał cydr.   
  
_Zamieszać osiem razy w kierunku przeciwnym do wskazówek zegara_ \- podpowiadał mu umysł, powodując, tym samym, że się w głos roześmiał. Dodał trochę goździków, trzy pałeczki cynamonu i szczyptę gałki muszkatołowej.  Koniecznie sproszkowanej!   
  
Mężczyzna przymknął powieki wdychając i rozkoszując się ostrym zapachem, który go otaczał.   
  
Zamykając małe okno w kuchni, Remus zauważył jak mocno rozpadał się śnieg. Lupin miesiącami zbierał się na odwagę, by w końcu zaprosić drugiego mężczyznę do siebie. Miał więc nadzieję, że taka pogoda go nie odstraszy.   
  
Gdy przeszedł do salonu, usiadł przy kominku na fotelu, na plecy zarzucił weasleyowski sweter.   



End file.
